drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Drachenflugverbot
Fischbein sitzt gefesselt am Boden. In einer Höhle. “''Erzähl uns alles was du über die Drachen weißt Junge. Wie ihr sie trainiert''“, ruft eine unbekannte, gruselige Stimme. “''Kein Wort sag ich! Meine Lippen sind versiegelt“'', brüllt Fischbein zurück. “''Wir bringen die schon zum sprechen''“, wispert die Stimme zurück. Das Licht geht aus. “''Hallo? Hallo? Ihr könnt mich hier nicht allein lassen!“, ruft Fischbein verzweifelt. “''Na schön, na gut!!! Hicks leitet die Drachenakademie von Berk. Er reitet einen Nachtschatten namens Ohnezahn. Dann ist da noch Astrid... sie ist gemein, aber auf einen nette Art. Ihr Drache ist ein Tödlicher Nadder. Er schießt Stacheln. Steht auf Hühnchen! Dann ist da noch Rotzbakke. Er reitet einen Riesenhaften Alptraum. Wer ist der größere Alptraum, er oder der Drache? Die Zwillinge teilen sich einen Zipper... oder besser, sie streiten sich um ihn“. Man hört das Pfeifen, das Ohnezahn immer von sich gibt, bevor er feuert. Es wird durch seinen Schuss hell. Fischbeins Freunde gucken ihn, jeder mit einer Fackel in der Hand misstrauisch an. “Was, ich hab Angst in der Dunkelheit!“, versucht Fischbein sich zu verteidigen. Ohnezahn knurrt in an und läuft von seiner Seite. “Na toll. Fischbein fällt um wenn's dunkel wird. Echt genial“, lästert Taffnuss. “Fischbein, wir müssen uns auf die verlassen können. Alvin wird nicht nur die Fackeln auspusten, um dich zum reden zu bringen! Ich war in seinem Gefängnis und wusste nicht, was er mit mir vor hat! Und Ohnezahn war auch tagelang eingesperrt. Halt die einfach an unsere Absprache. Dein Name, wo du her kommst und sonst nichts“, belehrt Hicks Fischbein. “Ok, Ok, ich werde es versuchen“, gibt Fischbein zurück. “Gemein? Ich bin nicht gemein!“, verteidigt sich Astrid. “Keine Sorge Astrid. Ich stehe auf gemeine Mädchen“, schmachtet Rotzbakke sie an. “Ohar“, schnauft Astrid. Beide verlassen wie die anderen die Höhle. “Hey süße. Kannst du mich losbinden?“, fragt Fischbein Fleischklops. Diese leckt ihn nur ab und legt sich hin, um ein Nickerchen zu halten. Haudrauf verbietet Hicks und auch allen anderen Bewohnern von Berk auf ihren Drachen zu fliegen, da es wegen Alvin zu gefährlich wäre. Am Abend möchte Ohnezahn unbedingt einen Flug machen aber Hicks darf ja nicht. Da der Nachtschatten aber keine Ruhe gibt beschließt Hicks doch still und heimlich eine Runde in der Dunkelheit zu fliegen. Astrid gibt Sturmpfeil gerade Futter als sie plötzlich einen Drachen in der Luft sieht. Sie fliegt diesem hinterher. Es ist Hicks. Dieser versucht sie abzuhängen was er aber nicht schafft. Die beiden Drachen landen auf einen Felsen, und ihre Reiter beginnen etwas auszuhecken. Am nächsten Tag gehen die beiden zu Rotzbakke und Fischbein. Sie erzählen ihnen von ihrem Plan: Sie wollen einen Drachenflugklub gründen. Regel Nr. 1 des Drachenflugklubs: Es gibt keinen Drachenflugklub. Dieser muss geheim bleiben. In der Nacht wollen sie immer irgendwo hinfliegen und etwas über wilde Drachen lernen oder trainieren falls sie es mit Alvin zu tun bekommen. Die beiden Wikinger finden die Idee super. Dann gehen Hicks und Astrid zu den Zwillingen. Doch die verstehen schon die erste Regel nicht. Aber schlussendlich sind sie dabei. Die nächsten Nächten trainieren und erforschen sie dann vieles. Bis eines Abends. Die Reiter sind gerade von der Wechselflügler Insel zurück auf den Weg nach Berk als Raff und Taff plötzlich fragen seit wann Haudrauf dem Drachenflugklub beigetreten sei. Als Hicks "Gar nicht" antwortete waren sie verwirrt warum er dann da unten flog. Um sich verstecken fliegen die Freunde schnell in die Wolken. "Und jetzt ganz leise" befahl Hicks. Doch die Zwillinge können in den Wolken nichts sehen deshalb fliegen sie hinaus. Die anderen wollen sie wieder rein holen, aber zu spät, Haudrauf hat bereits etwas entdeckt und steuert auf sie zu. Hicks befiehlt das alle so schnell wie möglich nach Hause fliegen sollen und sich und die Drachen schlafen legen sollen. Das machen alle und sind erleichtert das Haudrauf sie nicht gefunden hat. Fischbein will gerade mit seinem Drachen sein Haus betreten als Haudrauf plötzlich hinter ihm steht. Er nimmt ihn mit in die Große Halle, wo er und Grobian ihn befragen. Fischbein sagt kein Wort. Doch dann bläst der Wind die Kerze aus. Jetzt bekommt Fischbein Angst. Aber er hält tapfer durch. So wie am Anfang geprobt sagt er immer nur "Ich bin Fischbein, ich komme von der Insel Berk, ich weiß nichts über Drachen oder jene die sie reiten". Als die Freunde sich am nächsten Abend in der Arena treffen erzählt Fischbein ihnen stolz davon. Die anderen sind beeindruckt. Dennoch beschließt Hicks, dass sie in nächster Zeit nicht fliegen sollten da Haudrauf nun auf der Hut ist. Dann kommt Rotzbakke in die Arena geflogen und erzählt, dass er Alvin auf einem Schiff der Verbannten gesehen hat. Hicks fliegt nach Hause und weckt Haudrauf. Er befiehlt Hicks die Drachenreiter zu holen. Diesen stehen schon von der Tür. Sie fliegen los. Gemeinsam haben sie keine Probleme die Schiffe zu bekämpfen, doch dann lässt Alvin Wechselflügler frei. Doch dank ihres Trainings letzte Nacht auf der Wechselflügler Insel können sie sich leicht verteidigen und sie zurück auf ihre Insel bringen. Dennoch hat ein Schiff der Verbannten nach Berk geschafft. Rohling und Mehltau lassen Kisten mit Dracheneiern von Flüsternden Toden in eine Höhle bringen. Haudrauf sieht schlussendlich ein, dass die Drachenreiter wichtig für den Schutz von Berk sind und er hebt das Drachenflugverbot auf. en:Live and Let Fly ru:Живи и летай Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk (Folgen)